


Ascot Gavotte

by primasveraas



Series: Who Takes Good Care of Me [4]
Category: My Fair Lady (1964), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (but only implied), 1910s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Finn Organa, Gen, M/M, Minor Rey/Rose Tico, My Fair Lady (1964) References, My Fair Lady AU, Past Finn/Rose Tico, References to Sex, implied sex, rated teen for implied sex and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: Rey makes her debut. "It's a date!" Poe declares happily.
Relationships: Finn & Leia Organa, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Who Takes Good Care of Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Ascot Gavotte

Finn wakes in Poe’s bed, which leaves something to be said about the nature of the two men’s rapidly evolving relationship. His shirt is tangled around his frame, and Finn finds a discarded sock between the sheets. Clearly, when they were undressing for the night, they gave little consideration to folding their slacks and going to bed in a tidy room. Finn cannot bring himself to mind.

The Colonel is grinning when he makes his appearance, his head popping out of the sheets somewhere around Finn’s waist. Poe leaves a trail of kisses down Finn’s jaw, all the way across his chest and to his hip bone, which makes Finn want for more, in all the ways that Poe has so regularly evoked. But just when Finn’s eyes are fluttering shut, just when the first hints of a moan are escaping his lips, Poe separates from him, eyes twinkling.

“Ascot today, my good fellow!” Poe declares jovially. With that simple statement, he swings out of bed. Finn watches him retreat to the restroom, eyes feasting on all the glory of Poe’s naked frame, before he groans, flopping back on the soft mattress. He sinks into the pillows and blankets, wishing again that the night could have lasted for a while longer. All the same, he supposes, their experiment is not yet over. He and Poe will have a considerable amount of time to explore each other more in this capacity.

Finn wraps himself in a spare robe he finds hanging over a chair, gathering up his discarded clothes before slipping into the hallway. He crosses the distance into his room quiet and undetected, then enjoys a shower thick with soap and hot water to cleanse himself of the stench of sweat and sex off of him. While Finn rather likes the smell of Poe and the evidence of their night together, there’s no hope if his mother were to catch him with even a toe out of line.

“Ready, darling?” Poe asks Finn and Rey as they eat breakfast. Rey’s still in her robe, but several maids have started on her hair already. “Finn has got us our box, we’ll be meeting Ms. Organa, and we should all be in our best finery.” Poe’s voice is loud and commanding; Rey sulks at him and Finn sips reluctantly at his coffee. 

“We’ll be ready,” Rey says. Her enunciation on the “we’ll” has too much of an emphasis at the end, suggesting a deeper accent. Finn frowns. 

“It’s a date!” Poe beams. “Let’s leave within the hour.”

Finn throws on a pair of grey pants and a neat white shirt, barely remembering his hat and overcoat. Colonel Dameron rolls his eyes at Finn, but smiles and takes him by the arm. They wait for Rey in the parlor together, making mundane small talk about horses and guests at Ascot, as if those things matter, as if the pair hadn’t slept together the night before. But Finn notices their proximity with an aching pain boiling in his stomach, and when they’re left unattended, Finn leans in, pressing a lingering kiss to Poe’s lips. He can feel the Colonel smirking against him, something that only encourages Finn to deepen the kiss, and he shifts forwards, slipping his tongue into Poe’s mouth. Poe makes a sound that’s somewhere between amused and pleased, and Finn tucks his hands into the finely stitched pockets on the back of Poe’s pants.

“Have I told you,” Poe gasps when they separate, “how utterly handsome you look in that suit?”

Finn raises an eyebrow, but Poe isn’t done. “I do prefer you without it, however,” Poe clarifies, and he straightens his tie before heading into the hallway to call for Rey.

When they do manage to depart, Rey entirely done up and complaining about her itchy collar, they’re in danger of being late. Poe frets about this at first, but Finn rests his hand on Poe’s knee for a moment, and all troubles are forgotten. In fact, they’re so preoccupied with one another that they miss Rey’s unladylike eyeroll at their fawning. She’s wholeheartedly unamused with her teachers, who are still talking as if they’re in bed together, and she’s hot and stuffy, forced into a dress that pinches her in uncomfortable places.

Still, despite the discomfort and the nerves, Rey peers out the window at the patrons milling outside Ascot. Finn hears her muttering her vowels under her breath, and a moment before they depart the carriage, their trio clutches each other’s hands, wordless and hopeful. There’s silence, unbroken as they stare into each other’s eyes, then Poe gives his younger counterparts a wry smile and slips down onto the street, offering assistance to Rey and Finn both.

Rey gives a frustrated cry when her feet hit the ground, hoisting her skirts up past her ankles. Poe tuts disapprovingly at the amount of skin she reveals, though it’s not nearly as mean-spirited as the girl’s next words.

“Damn!” She swears furiously, grasping at her dress, which seems to have come loose somewhere. “Damn these pins.”

“Langauge, Rey,” Finn warns. He looks around at the guests streaming into the race track, but none pay them any mind. For now, at least, they’re safe.

Rey huffs at him, a strand of hair falling in her face. Finn reaches out to tuck it behind her ear, Poe watching him carefully and Rey glowering at him.

“Go ahead, dear,” Poe says quietly. “Get fixed up the best you can in the restroom. I’ll wait outside for you.” Poe turns to Finn. “I’ll go introduce myself to your mother, shall I?”

By the time Finn reaches Leia Organa, having been quite distracted by other patrons and their high, stilted accents, she’s waiting for him with no shortage of disapproval painted across her face.

But she allows his hug and kiss on the cheek. Her smile is still the warm and familiar one that Finn knows so well, given as she assesses him, a hand cupping his jaw.

“You look lovely,” Finn says, because she does. The dress is appropriately new, with long white sleeves draped in black lace. Her hat is wide-brimmed, adorned with a bow, and Finn knows that, as usual, his mother is the most fashionable person here.

“You changed your shirt,” she says approvingly, adjusting the bowtie positioned under his neck. 

“Yes, I-”

“And you’ve brought a flower girl to Ascot.”

“She-”

“Colonel Dameron has told me all about Rey. A bet on her success, really Finn? How could you be so irresponsible with her livelihood? And what will these people think of her?” Leia jerks her head towards a cluster of people perched delicately on their chairs, sipping tea.

“Mother,” Finn starts, and Leia raises a skeptical eyebrow. “I assure you, Rey is quite willing to partake in this experiment. She does stand the most to gain from this, after all. But she shouldn’t be scorned, even by this crowd of elitists-” Leia’s eyebrow creeps impossibly closer to her hairline- “so there should be no issue, even despite their judgemental nature.”

“I hope so,” Leia sighs, straightening her spine. “For both of your sakes.”

With yet another scathing look, Leia grasps Finn’s arm, the pair heading towards their reserved box. Upon their arrival, Leia flutters away, greeting her guests and striking up a conversation with a middle-aged woman wearing some outdated dress. Finn’s nose wrinkles in distance upon recognizing her.

“Is this your son, Ms. Organa?”

“Indeed,” Leia says carefully, eyes on Finn. “My pride and joy.”

Finn knows her words are a warning as much as they are a compliment. He musters up a smile before turning to scan the crowd frantically. Poe and Rey are nowhere in sight, and Finn can feel himself starting to sweat in the hot sun. Voices reach his ears faintly, but all Finn can do is hope that none are vying for his attention.

He hears Poe before he sees him. “Ms. Organa!” The Colonel cries happily, kissing her hand in a sweeping gesture. Leia smiles again, but says nothing, her eyes fixed firmly on Rey.

“How do you do?” She says, voice wavering. Her accent stays intact, and Finn nods to himself, approving.

Maybe it’s her dress, which adorns Rey in quite a flattering manner, or her total lack of reputation, but she’s drawn into the circle of Leia’s friends quickly, particularly noticed by Rose, the daughter of some Eynsford-Hill. Finn’s met her, and her mother has even tried to marry them off once, but Finn has little interest in making small talk with the other girl. Instead, he lets Rey ask after their health, and Poe approaches him, standing by his elbow to watch their protege.

“You did a fine job,” Poe murmurs. Finn smiles at him faintly, his eyes still fixed on Rey.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” he admits. Finn wanted to say something more, but Poe sways slightly closer, and their hands brush.

Finn feels overly hot, as if the sun is pounding down with double the intensity that it had been just moments ago. Poe nods to Rey, and to Rose, who is leaning over the table with no shortage of interest in Rey’s words.

“We didn’t celebrate prematurely, did we?” Poe asks. Finn looks at him again, but Poe’s expression is unreadable.

“I certainly have no regrets,” Finn says quietly. “If anything, I think it would be due justice to celebrate again upon our return home, just to be adequately thorough.”

Poe grins at him, his usual ebullience finally shining through. “I was unsure, given your concern for Rey today.”

Finn feels like the air has been knocked from his lungs. “It’s just concern,” he says, voice rising an octave. “Did I not show you the depths of my affection last night?”

Poe finally looks away. “You showed me- quite a depth-” He’s blushing furiously. Finn can’t look at him either. “Your attention was simply diverted once we arrived- I thought that perhaps-”

“I can assure you my attention has only multiplied. It stays steadfast to you, and I would be more than willing to prove as much once-”

“Done her in?” An incredulous voice interrupts their conversation. “Done her in, do you say?”

“It’s the new small talk,” Finn says hastily, before Rey can add anything else. He fans himself with his hand. “To do a person in means to kill them.”

Leia shoots him and Poe a furious look, but the two men are already lost in each other’s gaze once more.

Rey is still talking, her words slow and deliberate. Rose laughs loudly at something she says, and Finn is distinctly aware of Poe smiling at him.

“I think we’ll have much to celebrate,” Poe says in a low voice. There are gasps behind him, and Finn wonders if he should intervene in the other conversation. “Even personal matters are something to be proud of.”

“Such as?”

“The exit from bachelorhood.”

 _“What are you sniggering at?”_ Rey says, voice loud and indigent. Rose sputters, her eyes wide. But she looks fascinated with Rey. “Have I said anything I oughtn’t?”

“Not at all, my dear.” Leia serves Rey a kind smile before shooting daggers at Finn, who gives Poe a shove forward.

Poe stifles a laugh but has the decency to compose himself under Leia’s stare.

“Well, I always say-”

“Do you think there might be time to place a bet before the next race?” Poe inserts, grabbing Rey’s arm. He cranes his neck to see the next round of horses emerging from the stables.

“Take mine!” Rose blurts, rising to her feet so quickly that her chair topples over. She presses a slip of paper into Rey’s hands. “Number seven. His name is Dover.”

Rey nods her head in thanks as Poe steers her away. Finn can’t fathom the words he needs to correct Rey, but the girl is spared from any scolding as Rose and Leia join their party at the fence.

“Let go of me!” Rey hisses, forcing her way to the front. Poe barely manages to follow her, dragging Finn behind him.

Leia appears at Finn’s side, and Finn sees Rose work her way next to Rey. The horses begin to run; Rey squints to see number 7. There’s excited murmurs, Rey’s voice climbing, beating out the rest of the din.

“Come on, Dover,” she gasps. Finn’s heart begins to speed up. Dover is falling behind. Rose fixes Rey with a quizzical look, as if she’s not sure what to think of the other woman.

“Come on, Dover,” Rey says again, and Leia grips Finn’s arm. Finn opens his mouth, ready to shush Rey, and Dover falls behind another place.

Then- Finn sees the heads turn first, the woman beside him fall into her husband’s arms. He feels his mother’s fingers wrapped around his arms and the deathly still air next to the race track. He knows that Poe’s mouth has dropped open; he’s gaping with all the other patrons in their vicinity. But it takes several seconds for Rey’s words to sink in.

“COME ON DOVER, MOVE YOUR BLOOMING ARSE!”

Finn smiles to himself faintly. This- _a misstep to end all missteps_ \- is quite a mess.


End file.
